Characters and Creatures from Upcoming stories
by Bramblewisp
Summary: this is more than mlp, by the way. I don't know why I posted it here but just give it a read and send in some OCs you wanna see in the Upcoming World-Eater series. also i'll try to keep things friendly, but i'm keeping the rating at a T. for now.
1. Subject 1

Subject: Twilight Sparkle

Age: 21

Height: 6.2 ft

Weight: Pretty Frickin' Skinny

Twilight Sparkle is known mostly for being Princess of Friendship, an Alicorn with 6 friends, Discord and the other Mane 6. But, there is a place where this will never happen. Where Twilight is friendless and Discord is frozen. This Twilight Sparkle is our subject today.

Twilight Sparkle had a pretty normal childhood. She loved to go out and play with her brother and her babysitter. (I think we all know their names.) But that was at home at school, she was the bully magnet for years, until finally she hit back and broke someone's arm. Crazy ninja kid there. Who knew she had it in her?

Anyway, when Twilight got out of the house, she decided that mercenary work was the best option, putting her skills to use. She took in quite a lot of money, sending it back to her family and keeping only a little for herself. That's where Mann Co. found her. Hired her for a war that would never end.

At her new job she made big money just to die and come back and die again. She didn't question things. Not at first. She led the REDs against Nightmare Moon. She got the REDs and BLUs to work together to defend Canterlot from the Changeling Invasion. But things got weird when the robots came. Not pony replicas. No these were humanoid. Twilight started to question just what in the name of Celestia is going on.

The robots were different from what you think. Their armor was black and had almost real-like lava cracks in their skin. Their eyes were red. Sometimes they would have extra arms or twisted heads or something even creepier. Then all of it came to them. The REDs and BLUs fought for their very lives, not just the company. These things ravaged through every town they went through. The last town before Canterlot was Ponyville. That's where the nightmares came. The devilish giants. The Demonized. Record stops here


	2. Subject 2

Subject: Octavia Soleark

Age: 23

Height: [REDACTED]

Weight: [REDACTED]

Octavia Soleark. Probably just like every other Irathient Arkhunter, minus the fact that she's blind and snipers for a living. Octavia was born blind, but got implanted with a device that let her "see". She was hired by Von Bach, probably because of her amazing sniping skills and upbeat nature. Octavia, even though always happy and optimistic, is sad. Recently, when she went to visit her sister and only close relative, Rainfall Soleark, these….things took her. After a while of studying, Octavia decided that these creatures were impossible. Using something even Votan tech couldn't identify, they teleported in and nabbed her sister. Furthermore the creatures appear to be Old Earth ponies, thought they had strange colorings. What further intrigued Octavia was that they seemed to be saying "Rainbow", very close to her sister's name. Utterly confused, Octavia kept searching, when she got a message by an unknown person. It read "Octavia Soleark? Is that you?"*

Octavia stopped there for a second, and then replied.

Octavia is known to have been talking to herself, having conversations with a person named Murdock. Doctors that she's been with are always concerned for her health and sanity, but Octavia is actually talking to a real person.

Octavia's weapon of choice is her Sniper Rifle and Revolver.

*Part of Upcoming story


	3. Subject 3

Subject: Bethany Ristar

Age: 130

Height: Tallish I guess?

Weight: I'm done with this weight height crap.

Bethany is currently a robot. In her previous life, she commanded the Thunder Legion through many hardships and was rewarded with absolutely nothing. She is a Class 2 Warrior, one of the bravest and most determined one. She died when she attacked the Mutated at the Cliffside.

Bethany was then turned into an Advanced AI not of human make. She then returned to battle in a robot. She led the troops of the lake territory against the Intent invasion. The Intent used the corrupted AIs from past enemies against them along with its other allies. Bethany now leads the exploration into space, to find their origins.


	4. Subjects 4 and 5

This is a fan request. Just to remind you, I'll only accept some OCs and most will be background. If you specially request your OC to be a repeating character or a side-main one, I might make an exception.

Subject: Vaati Star  
Age: immortal  
Height: 6ft 7  
Weight: still Very skinny  
A man frozen in time with his best friend Kidd Death, the result was both of them immortal, before the freeze Vaati was an bounty hunter and probably the best shot around, but revenge is what got him frozen as he watched his brother and sister, Alpha and Stephanie get taken away and when he finally tracked down the culprit with Kidd fell into their trap. Now after thawing he seeks basically thrill chills and gunfights, and a little bit of poker and drinking on the side. While a cold killer he had a heart of gold and will not kill those who don't deserve to die. His weapons of chose are his duel pistols, sniper rifle and when in close combat his (stolen) hidden blades and spear. His wears an assassin's robe without a hood. Hair color is purple and eyes are red. Despite his human appearance and not very good clothing for protection, he can take needy anything thrown at him, damage wise not strength wise. His greatest secondary asset is his speed.  
Subject Kidd Death  
Age: immortal  
Height: 7 ft 6  
Weight: still skinny  
Like Vaati was frozen in time and same back-story except alpha and Stephanie were close friends. Like Vaati he seeks thrill and chills and is a master of Close combat. His weapons of choose are his battle axe scythe and shotgun. Wears a black tank top and black pants and like Vaati can take almost anything thrown at him. His greatest secondary asset is his strength


End file.
